User talk:Bluestar
Hi there, ! I assume you wish to speak to me. Leave your message below, and I'll get back to you ASAP! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling! Archives Archive 1 Leave your messages below peeps! Love it? Feathers Fall is horrible. Of course you can adopt it. [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 22:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Heya Brighty. I'm purty good :) You? [[User:Rainsplash987|'I sang my princess fast asleep']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' 'Cause she was my dream come true']] 02:53, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Brighty, it's me Cleverpelt (Warriorlover12345)! I really love your WWHHI series. I love it to death. I think a cool idea would be What Would Have Happened If... (Series) Lionblaze and Heathertail kept meeting.CleverpeltNew Leaffan #FFB6C1 #7FFFD4 00:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'd reccomend looking at some other user's siggies' coding, to get a feel for it. Or, I could make you one, link you the page, and it'd be much easier for you to figure out how to edit and change stuff up. [[User:Rainsplash987|I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 13:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) There's no exact page that I know of... though there are a lot of good tutorials out there, if you root around and find them. You'll find that copy-pasting someone else's sig and editing it so it looks... different works the best. xD [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 02:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY COMMENT BBTC OMG [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 08:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 02:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool :) What's it about/who's in it? [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 13:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) BRIGHTY COMMENT ON BBTC OMG! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 23:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Great! How are you? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It's from a song I guarantee NO ONE on this wiki has heard of, but I love it so much <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 21:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) NOPE, I GUARANTEE NO ONE KNOWS IT. except Ninja, because I forced her to listen to it. xD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 21:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty I finally made an account. like you told me too. Enjoy!!!!Savvy Panda2 (talk) 19:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I was spending the day at a waterpark with my friends. We can chat now, or later to tonight. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 02:28, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. There was a change of plans, so I probably won't be able to stay on chat too long. Is this something that you can't put on a talk page, or just chatting? Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 03:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. Okay, I can get on chat now. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 15:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Collab Hello, fellow collab-er! This may sound odd, but in order to determine the course of your cat in my new collab, I um... made a survey. Don't judge me. xD Please message me the survey back with the answers of your choice. Thanks! Survey: Question 1: As far as romance, my cat can be interested in/in love with _____________ a) another main character(please name them; if the other user consents the charries can get together) b) NO ONE. I FLY SOLO. c) other Clanmate (please provide brief description) Question 2: Would you be okay with your cat getting sick or injured? a) Sure, why not? b) I'd rather they not... c) I really don't give a- Question 3: The six main characters are eventually going to form a close friendship, but how would you like your cat to start off? a) A social outcast. b) Friends with insert main character name only c) Friends with other Clanmates Question 4: Would you like to hear a brief plot summary of the story in advance? a) Yes so I can give feedback. b) Yes because you might come up with something crazy that I don't want to write. c) Nah, I'll wait till my chapter and see how it goes. Question 5: How excited are you to write this collab? a) Um. If I signed up this is a really stupid question to ask. b) REALLY EXCITED! c) Well... um... er... about that... Thank you guys in advance! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 23:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Rainy bothering you again :P So for Famine, as I mentioned before, the six main charries will eventually become best friends. As with any group of friends, there has to be someone to fill every position. Based on your character personality and your survey responses, I think your cat would be perfect for the position of "independent, spirited tomboy" of the group. What do you think? Thanks! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't dare to read it. xD I spoil every single book I read, and I don't want to do this with this one. Thx though! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 18:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Awesome :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 00:15, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that'd be fine. Tell me if you need any help :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think she's done [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not positive yet- it will depend how the plot goes and how much we cover in each chapter :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:03, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Omg, I'm sorry! Idk when I can get to it though... [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 16:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Haidere Brighty! I noticed Burnt to Ash wasn't getting too many comments. Do you think it would be okay if I added a picture and a little bit more coding to pull readers in? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 15:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's not just the commenting. I think it would look better, I suppose if I did. And don't worry, the most I'll do is add a pic and make a coded box around it. Maybe code the headings. So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 00:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, we're still insane... Yeah. I can't believe I've been here for over a year. *sigh* [[User:Mistybird|'''Enemies of the heir....]][[User talk:Mistybird|'Beware...']] This is for you, my German friend :) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 00:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm good and IKR??!! TOLD YOU :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 15:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Haidere Brighty. You think you can finish your Burnt to Ash in the next couple days, or are you too busy? So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 17:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) If you keep having power outages, it's definitely not your fault. Sorry xD if one happens again, or you just want to get out of the collab, then tell me (but I'm not in charge, so I'd have to ask the others). So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 23:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Daw Brighty <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 14:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Not right now Brighty, sawwy! Maybe later? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 14:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, what was that you wanted to tell me, you got me excited :D ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 21:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) <3 ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 21:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm wondering about something, you told Robo that it was being written again, by a new author. Rainy gave it to you? Just wondering. [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:24, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That's cool. :D I'm just happy that it'll be continued. And i know it'll be in good hands. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I will read it ok? Pebble! (talk) 16:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty there was something important I wanted to ask you so if you could get on irc :) Not now, though, because I'm about to go watch a game but in a few hours maybe? I would appreciate it, it's something that matters a good lot to me :) ~I keep telling myselfIt's darkest before the dawn~ 18:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh lol, sorry. [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe The magic of...] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe c'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe '''o] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe py] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe and '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''p] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe a'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''s] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe t'''] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe '''e] Well it would be a lie to say she's anything less than fantastic<3 Rainy likes her too, actually, last time I checked. She was actually a fan before I declared it swaggy to be one :3 ~ Ｍｅｎｄｅｌｉｎ ~ 00:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) True :p But neither do you-I had no idea you actually liked her x3 ~ Ｍｅｎｄｅｌｉｎ ~ 00:58, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your welcome! I'm looking foward to making/reading pages. Do you want to become friends? Silverberry (talk) 00:21, August 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay. It's always good to wait a few days, but I wasn't thinking then. xD Do you want to talk in chat to get to know each other because I like to talk lots and you seen pretty nice. Silverberry (talk) 00:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 17:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) LE BRIGHTY THOU SHALT GET ON NC CHAT! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 00:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, I'm on. Sorry it took so long, I went shopping then had to have basketball practice right after. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:39, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Agh, whenever you're on just tell me what happened/to get on IRC. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty, can you get on the IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 22:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) IRC? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (pokes) Hey Brighty. I just made a Wattpad account! My username is StormySkies12. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) (pokes back) Brighty you need to help me with my wattpad account. I can't figure out how to add a description of my story, or separate chapter pages. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 23:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OMG IS THE SHAKESPEARE PLAY THEY'RE GONNA DO ROMEO AND JULIET?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? XD The universe divided as the heart and mind collided. 05:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Some Coding Help Know how to code? Then I teach you simple coding. How to make a simple sig. Type ="font-family:Font you want;font-size:size of font (type letter)px;color:color you want;text-shadow:3px 3px 3px">WHATEVER YOU WANT Just write this before the ="font-family part :WHATEVER YOU WANT]] Just copy and paste that together. Like put three of them together and it could turn out like this: WHATEVER YOU WANT But! To make it that big, you'll have to make a page called Template:Bluestar&Brightheart/Sig and put the coding there. Any questions? Just ask! -I support HawkxIvy 17:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Really? That's wierd. Well, it was fun giving you guidance, and if that coding can help you in any way in the future, please use it! I support HawkxIvy 17:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC)